1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to damping devices for stepping motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device is already known for damping of the natural oscillations of the rotor of a stepper motor wherein an inertia mass is fastened to the rotor shaft and a rotor which is mounted on a rotor shaft in an overhung position is connected by means of a spring with the inertia mass. In this prior structure, the rotor is cup-shaped and the inertia mass is arranged inside the rotor. Such a damping device is very useful, especially in small stepper motors with a small torque supply from the motor shaft. However, it has disadvantages with respect to its structural volume, the number of the structural parts, and the complexity of assembly. A further disadvantage consists in the wear, though relatively small, to which the known device is subjected.